DJ Series Part 8 - Market Me This
by JessTerr
Summary: Alex and DJ Pipes go corporate as they meet to hash out a marketing plan for the popular DJ. Who knows what happens after the meeting is over. [One shot smut]


It had been almost two months since Piper had won the city wide spinning competition. Lisa had been right about the number of offers of work she would have at the top clubs. If Piper spoke to the club owners directly and hesitated, the price they were willing to pay inevitably went up. Piper certainly wasn't one to negotiate and decided that she didn't have to go through all of the hassle. She would let her agent handle the bookings and arrangements. This way she could get some type of normalcy back into her life.

* * *

All of the advertising and marketing had been handled by the contest organizers thus far. It was centric around the contest and their sponsors. However Piper knew that would only take her so far in her career. She had to personally start building a wide-spread following who followed her for who she was as a DJ, not simply because she won a contest. Luckily, she knew just the person to help her promote herself.

Alex was nervous as she prepared for the next meeting on this afternoon's agenda. Winning this particular client would be a tremendous boost to her small marketing company, possibly providing the exposure she needed to draw in even larger clients. Plus it was Piper and she wanted Piper to be as proud of her as she was of Piper. Together, they had decided to let Piper's agent make the major decisions since the agent was still being paid by the competition promoters. Besides, the agent certainly knew more about the business than did they. Piper and Alex both had a lot to learn about the music world.

Alex gathered her story boards and the mock-up of her team's ideas and headed to the small meeting room. Breathing deeply, she rounded up the two other marketers involved, and the three of them gathered in the room to finalize their game plan for the afternoon.

"I know a marketing campaign for a disc jockey is not something that we would normally do, but it offers us a foot into an exclusive, niche market. Since Piper Chapman won the city title, she has been exploding onto the club scene. This is why she needs us. She needs the exposure not only here in this city but also in surrounding cities so that she can expand her circle. So show me what you have this far."

The woman on Alex's left spoke first. "We need a different photo shoot than was done by the contest organizers." She reached into her portfolio and brought out sketches of various parts of Pipe's body – the side of her head with its shaved designs, her stomach, her arms, her hands on the turntables. "From the pictures you've provided, Alex, she's pretty hot. Let's break the whole into the sum of her pieces. We can use various body parts on the handbills to gather public interest. People have to come to the clubs in order the see the entirety of DJ Pipes."

"Okay great idea." Turning to the man, Alex questioned, "What do you have?"

"Fonts. She needs to pick a font that she feels represents her style." He pulled out three mock-ups of Piper's name, each in a crazy yet distinctive font.

"Don't you think we should make that choice? Present her with one then if she doesn't like it, offer alternatives. Remember we are the experts." Alex's colleagues nodded in agreement. "Let's start with that one," Alex pointed to one of the fonts. "Clean it up and have it ready by our meeting this afternoon. Next social media. Whose is that?"

The woman slid two copies of paperwork towards the others. "Here is the current community standard for Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. Right now while Piper is new, she should maintain majority control of her accounts except when we do blasts to advertise various events. This should keep her real to the community, approachable. I think we should also consider Periscope for portions of her show, maybe a new segment each week starting with behind the scenes preparation."

Alex mulled this over. "There are many facets to Piper that I think her followers would find interesting, especially in regards to Periscope. We could also pass those Periscopes over to YouTube to reach the Android users, plus we can develop some YouTube vids of some segments of her shows to compliment Periscope. Those we can have professionally produced."

The trio wrapped up their conversations, deciding how everything would be presented to Piper and her agent. As the others left, Alex slumped in her chair, exhausted. In her heart of hearts, she knew this was more than merely landing a client. This was Piper, the woman with whom she was falling head over heels in love.

* * *

Alex snapped her head upright, looking around to see if anyone had seen her doze off. These meetings can get so tedious. Glancing at her watch, Alex realized that they had been meeting for over an hour. _This is ridiculous. I know I wanted things to be perfect for Piper, but now I'm beginning to regret this meeting. I could have showed her the plans myself and gotten approval. It sucks to go through protocol._

Straightening up in her chair, Alex rearranged her blouse and made sure that her skirt was pulled down firmly around her thighs. Skirts were a new style for Alex, a new style for a new company. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth the trouble. Piper was watching Alex fiddle with her uncomfortable clothing, a smile reaching her enchanting eyes. The other marketers were talking to and negotiating with Piper's agent just as they would with any other client. _I suppose this is a good thing._

Alex allowed her mind to drift back to the night she first met Piper, at the boys' bar. She visualized every moment and vision of Piper which were imprinted on her mind. The plans she and her team had worked out were perfect, capturing every memory that had initially drawn Alex to Piper in her DJ booth.

When Alex had decided to start up the small marketing firm a few years ago, she knew that she would have to adjust her image slightly to meet the mainstream. Nicky had harassed her endlessly when Alex revealed pieces of her new wardrobe. "You are turning into such a girly girl Alex." Despite Alex almost punching Nicky, the taunts went on and on. Alex had tried to explain to them that if one wanted to swim in the ocean, one had to play with the sharks. So Alex had taken every opportunity she could to use her feminine power to wiggle her way into marketing world. While still fairly new, Alex's company was doing well. The clothes were uncomfortable as hell, but Alex supposed she'd survive. She glanced back down at towards the other end of the table and resisted the urge to do a double take. Piper was still staring at her; by the expression on her face, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Alex looked down at the portfolio before her on the table. Rearranging the papers, she glanced around the table again. Everyone seemed to be into the meeting: animated discussion, note taking, etc. Everyone except herself and Piper that is. As my eyes scanned, Alex could tell that Piper was oblivious to the meeting. Then again, nobody seemed to be paying attention to either of them anyhow.

Alex's eyes locked with Piper's and froze. Piper's intense look made her facial expressions very striking. Her blue eyes were piercing. Without breaking the gaze, Piper shifted her body, swinging her legs around, crossing them neatly outside the boundaries of the massive mahogany meeting table. She slightly nodded her head, almost as if she was giving Alex permission.

Alex's eyes searched down Piper's body. Piper, too, was dressed out of her normal clothes. Her silk blouse fell soft against the curves of her breast, then blended as it tucked into her pants. The material of her pants allowed Alex to envision what her legs looked like as Alex's gaze made its way down Piper's body. Despite already knowing every inch of Piper's body intimately, desire and carnal hunger overtook Alex. Something was to be said about sneaking glances when she should be working. Thinking about Piper surged Alex's body into wakefulness: her skin tingling with excitement, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The thoughts ran rampant in Alex's mind.

Alex allowed her eyes to wander back up Piper's body to her face. She could feel the redness creep up her neck. _I am sitting here in a full staffing, staring at the woman we want as our next client._ Alex sat more upright, reshuffling her papers once more, adjusting her chair. When she glanced at Piper again, she wasn't looking at Alex but staring out of the office window. The hustle and bustle of the city was silent through the glass, making quite a juxtaposition to the loudness of the meeting room.

Fortunately the meeting was soon over. Piper's agent and her marketers had come to an agreement. Once legal drew up the paperwork, the deal would be finalized. Piper would officially be a client of Alex's. The other parties filed out, leaving only Alex and Piper in the meeting room.

A coy look crossed Piper's face as she spoke. "You looked distracted today Alex. Whatever is on your mind?"

Alex wandered around the meeting room, pulling the blinds tightly closed and locking the door. She slowly turned to Piper. "You know exactly what is on my mind." Piper raised her eyebrows. "You."

"Me?" Alex nodded at Piper's question. "I liked your team's plans for marketing DJ Pipes." Piper used one finger to slide her copy of the portfolio to the center of the table. "You do good work."

Alex's mouth was drying as she was growing increasingly aroused watching Piper. Her slender hips soft, how the silk pants shaped her ass smoothly. Despite being at Alex's work place, she could not seem to shake the impure thoughts of Piper. Then again, are they impure? How could sexuality be anything BUT pure?

Alex reached across Piper to flip open the portfolio, pulling out a few photographs. "These are my favorite." Accidentally brushing across Piper's breasts, Alex realized that she did not have on a bra. Alex's arm paused, quite involuntarily against her soft flesh. "You, my love," Alex was smug, "are evil.

Piper quieted Alex with a finger to her lips. She pulled Alex over to a large overstuffed leather chair. Alex simply nodded. Piper slid her hand to Alex's knee and squeezed. Alex did the first thing that came to her mind. She leaned forward and kissed Piper on the lips.

Piper slid her hand up Alex's knee almost to her thigh. "I like looking at you." Piper's voice was a low murmur. "You are very pleasant to watch."

Holding her face gently in her hands, Alex kissed Piper as softly and as sensually as she could, drawing her tongue in, finding her soul through her mouth, piercing sensuality with her lips.

Piper leaned back, gasping. Her eyes were wide with amazement, catching Alex off guard.

"Is this okay?" Alex questioned because she looked almost scared.

"It's your office. I should ask you, is this okay?"

Alex leaned forward, grasping Piper's breast in her hand, gently pulling her. "Kiss me." Alex felt Piper's hard nipples pressing against the smooth shirt. "It's more than alright."

Piper leaned forward to suck on Alex' neck as Alex played with her nipples, tweaking them. "You feel so good," Piper whispered into Alex's neck.

Alex stood up, keeping Piper's mouth pressed against her neck, into her body. Piper began to stand as well. Alex gently pressed down on her shoulders, keeping her seated in the chair, drawing the chair closer to the table. Turning slowly, steadily, Alex seated herself on the table and hooked her legs around Piper. In turn, Piper reacted quickly, moving Alex's skirt the short distance up and over Alex's hips and made short work of Alex's panties, tossing them to the side.

Alex watched as Piper kissed and nibbled her inner thighs. Her mouth hovering over Alex's pussy, so close that she could feel Piper's breath. Then her tongue flicked out and it was as though electricity shot through Alex's body. She began to run her tongue in slow circles around Alex's clit for what seemed like forever. It was agonizing bliss. The agony then subsided yet the bliss continued when she began to suck, gently and slowly on her clit. Alex closed her eyes and moaned deep from the back of her throat.

Alex laid back on the table as Piper kicked the chair aside and dropped to her knees. Alex's entire body pulsated with the movements of Piper's mouth, her clit as if it had its own heartbeat. Piper then pulled away; suddenly Alex felt her tongue, flat and wide, licking her drenched lips driving Alex mad with passion. Alex felt her juices run down the crack of her ass, slickening the table's shiny, red surface.

Piper again stopped. As Alex opened her eyes to plead with her, Piper's face was about a foot or so above her crotch. She smiled slightly, slyly, and whispered "bring it to me." Alex raised her hips a bit, feet on the heavy, oversized chair. Piper again looked into Alex's eyes, and in a husky voice said again, "higher baby."

Alex lifted her hips, taking her sex to Piper's mouth. Piper placed her hands on Alex's ass, supporting her as she continued licking, sucking, nibbling. Alex relished in the sensation of Piper's mouth. Alex's legs were open wide as she moved my feet to rest on Piper's shoulders. Piper still focused her attention on Alex's clit, sucking on it rhythmically. Alex spread her legs even wider as Piper lightly caressed her lips with her fingertip, teasing Alex with the promise of her fingers entering her. Piper only applied slight pressure with one finger, entering Alex minutely. Alex felt her abdomen tightened as her orgasm began to build.

Reaching up over her head, Alex stretched out and grasped the other edge of the table, still arching upwards. She loved the anticipation but needed Piper inside her. Alex began to beg, softly, telling Piper of her ache. Finally Piper relented and slowly slid her fingers inside, filling Alex with unfathomable pleasure. Alex's hips rocked forward and thighs quivered as her orgasm engulfed her.

Soon, the room was quiet again. Alex lay on the table, dropping her legs from Piper's shoulders to the chair. Piper kissed Alex's stomach, her breasts, and her chin as she made her way up to lay beside Alex. Neither woman spoke.


End file.
